Never
by Lizzybug5
Summary: My first attempt at fic in MONTHS. It's a pretty sucky attempt at RyanLindsey. It is sad so don't read if you're looking for happy. Please RR:)


Author's Note: It's been too long since I have written. I got a new laptop, I love Lindsey, and I'm inspired to write though I have no idea what this story is going to be about or whether it will even have a plot. I hope you enjoy! Please review whether it is good or bad, and Happy Holidays!

Lindsey smiled. She was happy. She felt pretty which was a first for her. She wasn't used to getting attention from boys. At her old school, she would put all her time and energy into her studies in order to have something, anything, to think about besides the fact that she wasn't like the other girls. She didn't frequent tanning beds. She didn't work at the boutique in the mall so she could have money to dye her hair blonde. She didn't care about Channel, Bottega, Kate Spade, Guici, or any other name brand piece of cow hide that other girls dreamed of owning and saved their money in order to make those hopes become reality. Maybe that was part of the reason she transferred to Harbor. She had to get away from those skanks who had no ambition in life but to have DSL so they could marry some trust fund boy. She didn't really expect the people at Harbor to be different. She had heard stories of their stuck-up ways, but she knew the workload would be more challenging, and she'd have something to occupy her time with. Then she could go to Yale and get a degree and make something of her life. This had been her plan until Ryan entered the picture. She had never thought about what she would do had she fallen for a boy. She never gave a thought to the idea because it seemed so unlikely. She didn't have time for stupid boys who didn't know what they wanted besides a good lay. Deep down she knew Ryan was different, but she didn't want to get hurt. Instead of openly embracing him and her attraction towards him, she pushed him away. He didn't get the picture though. Though she'd never admit it, she thanked God he was stubborn. She was never really a religious person, but she'd go to church everyday to thank God if it seemed necessary. Eventually she gave in, and here she was at the Cohen's massive home hanging out with the only boy she'd given the time of day to…

"Ryan, stop it! Stop it!" Lindsey giggled as Ryan's hands attacked her sides, tickling her. "Seriously!!! Stop it! We need to get the physics homework done."

Ryan's hands continued to attack her body ignoring her pleas for release. Finally he looked at her, grinning. "It's a Friday night, Lindsey. We don't need to be doing our homework." As an afterthought, Ryan added, "Unless it's anatomy," and with that he attacked her lips with his own.

God, he hadn't been this happy in ages. It felt great to have a carefree relationship with a beautiful girl who didn't need him to rescue her. He had spent way to much of his life succumbing to the needs of helpless girls. He was a magnet for ladies with problems, whether it be his mother, Marissa, or even Theresa. He looked down at Lindsey and smiled. She truly was an independent girl needing nothing from him. She hadn't even really asked about his past, which he thanked God for. He couldn't have another conversation with someone about the shitty life he lived before. He didn't want anyone to pity him. After all he got three chances at a better life which most people never get to experience. He was redeemed, saved if you will, and taken out of a life doomed to result in him rotting in jail and placed in the home of wealthy, kind people. He then screwed up again, ending up in the white trash he started in, and got yet another chance at a better life. He was determined to not screw up again and to not be pitied.

Lindsey wondered about Ryan's past. She thought it was strange that he now lived in the pool house of such rich people if he came from some place at harsh as Chino. She had heard stories of the violence and poverty in Chino. In fact now that she thought about it, she could distinctly remember an article she read about the high level of gang activity in Chino. She was desperate to know about who Ryan was before he joined the Cohen's. She bit her lip trying to suppress her urge to ask him. Just as she began to taste the salty taste of blood, she spoke up talking rather quietly, unsure of herself.

"Ryan, were you in a gang?"

Ryan was taken back. Where had that come from? One minute he was tickling Lindsey feeling carefree for the first time since Theresa got pregnant, and now she was asking him if he was in a gang. He frowned. He knew this was when she was going to ask personal questions about his "thug" life in Chino. People were so clueless and ignorant.

"No."

"Oh," was all she could muster. Was he not going to ask her why she wanted to know?

As if he read her mind, Ryan replied. "I'm not going to ask why. I know this is the part where you ask about my life in Chino, and I'm gonna just cu to the chase. I don't talk much. I definitely do not talk about my past because it is just that, my past. I will tell you that if you can't deal with not knowing about me, you can leave. The door is behind you."

Lindsey was shocked, and as she tried to hold the tears back, she turned around and walked through the glass door never looking back. She wouldn't cry in front of him. Instead she would go home and study because that was what she did. Who was she kidding? She didn't date, and she knew she was right when she told Ryan that it would end badly. She just wished she listened to herself.

FIN

This is my first fic in months, and I am disappointed. I don't really like this story and never imagined it would go the way it did. Sorry about the disappointment.


End file.
